<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream smp and mcyt Headcanons by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053210">Dream smp and mcyt Headcanons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Just some headcanons and stuff, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some headcanons and stuff</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Your New Boyfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You all remember when in Wilbur's new song he said, "I've thought about what he looks like naked." Ans the song New Girlfriend goes well with it. What if Wilbur actually likes Jared? Like what id though. Yes he says your new boyfriend. Also he said, "She moves on pretty bloody quick." What if that mean he likes Jared? And he said that he thinks about him alot, and he seen Jared's shoulders, jawlines, and muscles. Bro, like what if.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Thanks for coming to my Ted Talk.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>-DazedbyHim</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sleepy Bois Inc HeadCanons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just a couple HeadCanons for SBI</p><p>
  <strong>-Tommy And Wilbur are Philzas biological sons</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Tommy and Wilbur have wings</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Wilbur cut of his wings not to long before Philza stabbed him</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Tommy is planning to cut off his wings</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Technoblade and Philza went off on adventures alot</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Wilbur basically raised Tommy</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Tommy sees Wilbur more of a parent figure than Philza</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Tommy’s first word was, “Dah.” Which was aimed at Wilbur</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Techno is Philzas favorite</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Thats all.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Sincerely,</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>DazedbyHim</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>